This invention relates generally to a fish hook holder, and specifically to a fish hook holder that protects an operator's hand from the fish hook barbs while attaching a line or leader to the eye of the hook. The device also protects delicate artificial flies secured to hooks from damage by the operator's hands.
While fishing, it is oftentimes necessary to affix a fish hook to a line or leader by tying the line or leader to the fish hook eye. Because of the small size of most fish hooks, it requires dexterity to manually grasp and hold the fish hook while trying to thread and securely tie the leader to the hook eye. To fasten the knot, a heavy pull on the line against the hook is necessary. The fish hook barb is usually quite sharp and many hooks have additional barbs incorporated in the shank of the hook, any of which can cause serious injury to the fingers on one grasping the hook during this operation. In order to relieve the amount of dexterity required and offer resistance to longitudinal tension it is desirable to have the hook anchored while threading the hook eye and pulling the knot tight.
The instant invention solves the above stated problems in that it provides a sturdy fish hook receptacle which allows a hook to be easily placed within the hook holder body, allows for hooks of varying sizes and shapes to be threaded and tied, and provides an attachment which may be utilized with a fixed object or with a person's apparel to free the hand of the operator so that both hands may be used in the threading and tying operation and securely anchor the hook containing receptacle to resist longitudinal tensioning when securing a knot in the line. The device is constructed so that although the hook may be easily installed or removed from the hook holder body when in position and engaged within the body, it is firmly held between resilient bifurcated wall portions of the body member, safely protecting the user from the hook barbs.